There's a Tape?
by Nazmuko
Summary: There's a weekend guest at the Sanctuary and she brings out new sides of Helen, confusing the rest of the gang. Humorous, basically no-plot piece of fun. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are property of their lawful owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made. I only own Gina and what little plot this story has. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Helen/Other female character.

**Spoilers/Timeline**: Post Eulogy because of who's there and who's not but no specific spoilers.

**Summary**: There's a weekend guest at the Sanctuary and she brings out new sides of Helen, confusing the rest of the gang. Humorous, basically no-plot piece of fun. Femslash.

**Length**: 4 chapters, +4000 words in total. I'll post the first two chapters today and more tomorrow.

**A/N**: Amanda has implied in several interviews she wouldn't mind Helen having a female lover. That sent my imagination to overdrive and I just HAD TO write something.  
>This is what I came up with. It might be bit OOC at times but it's all for fun.<br>I don't usually create new characters but somehow this story required it.  
>English still isn't my first language so I apologize for all the mistakes you will find in this story.<p>

EDIT 5/4/2011 Forgot to thank my roommate M! Sorry! This story wouldn't exist without her. She came up with the name Gina and the story kinda started to build around that. So, Thank You!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 New Girl<strong>

"Hello," Will greeted as he opened the door and found a charming brunette in her forties standing at their doorstep late one Friday evening.

"Is Helen home?" the woman asked with a polite smile. She looked tired, Will noticed, like she had been traveling all day, but she was still radiant even in her crumpled shirt and simple jeans. Her hair was swept back in a clumsy ponytail and she had no make-up on. There was something in her face that made Will think she shouldn't be beautiful yet she was. There was nothing soft about her except the little smile which lit up her whole face. Her green eyes sparkled with something that made her eyes look even younger than her body. Without those eyes and that smile she would have looked very different, Will was sure.

"Is she expecting you?" he managed to ask before they heard the revealing clicking of Magnus' high heels on the marble floor.

"Gina!" Helen greeted with a wide smile as soon as she saw them. "What a lovely surprise."

"I was in town and thought I'd pay a visit," the younger, well at least Will assumed she was younger than 159, woman said as they embraced.

He had known Magnus for two years and she'd never been into hugs so the way those two seemed to just mold together with no space between their bodies seemed rather odd to him.

Will cleared his throat self-consciously, trying to decide if he should wait to be introduced or just leave without a sound since it was obvious these two hadn't seen for a while. The decision was made for him when Helen broke the embrace and turned to smile at him. It wasn't really that long for a friendly hug, just... tighter.

"Gina," she started, her other arm still around the younger woman. "Meet Will Zimmerman, my protégé."

Will offered his hand with what he hoped to be a friendly smile. "Pleased to meet you, miss..."

"Just Gina," the woman said and shook his hand.

"Gina," he repeated and nodded. "I'm sorry if I appeared rude, I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it." She waved it off with a little smile and Will nodded.

"Well..." Will started and pushed his hands in his pockets. "I'll leave you to it. Looks like you have some catching up to do."

"Indeed we do," Helen said and the women shared a smile which seemed to tell so many things to them yet nothing at all to Will. He was seriously starting to wonder if his skill of making observations had suddenly disappeared. But then again, this was Magnus. Nobody could read her.

"Uh... Have a nice evening," he said and when the women acknowledged him with nods, turned around and headed for the kitchen, deciding he really needed a cup of coffee despite the late hour.

"First things first," he heard Helen say as the women reached the staircase. "You look tired. Let me show you my room."

Will reached the doorway which lead from the entrance hall to the corridor and was surprised to notice Kate and Henry were there, sneaking behind the short wall, obviously listening and observing what happened with Helen and Gina. Henry was crouching and Kate was looking over him.

When Will opened his mouth to say something, Kate shushed him and yanked him behind her so that they all could see the women climbing up the stairs. There were now three heads in a neat vertical row peeking from the doorway and if the women had even glanced at their way, they would have noticed the trio but they were having a conversation in hushed voices and didn't appear to notice anything else around them.

Was that... Will frowned and tried to squint. It couldn't be. Damn contact lenses. Days like these he missed his glasses.

"Who's hand is that?" Kate asked, obviously looking at the same thing.

"Which one?" Henry helpfully asked.

"The one on the barbie girl's ass, Hank."

"It's Magnus'," Will said. Well, at least he wasn't the only one seeing that. Guess it would have been a bad sign of his mental health had it been a hallucination.

"Seriously?" Henry asked and leaned forward to take a better look but Kate grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from falling down.

"Yup," she said. "Guest rooms aren't that way. I take it she's sleeping with the doc, then?"

"Depends what you mean by sleeping, I guess," Will answered.

"Does it?"

"Right..." Will frowned. "Probably doesn't."

"Why do you call her barbie girl?" Henry asked and straightened up, forcing Kate to take a step back which forced Will to take a step back. "I don't see the resemblance."

"I agree," Will said. "Barbie is blonde, for one thing. And she has more... curves."

"Yeah," Henry agreed. "Barbie is like double D and that chick can't be more than B."

"With push-up bra," Will finished the sentence for him

"She looks a little plastic to me," Kate shrugged. "That's all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know it's bit short and random but please, let me know what you think. P.S. chapter two is better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are property of their lawful owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made. I only own Gina and what little plot this story has. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Family Breakfast<br>**

"Good morning," Helen said as she stepped into the kitchen where Will, Kate and Henry were eating breakfast around the old table. She sounded way too cheery, Will noted and yawned. Or was it just him being too tired? They had stayed up too late, watching stupid movies. And a cup of coffee really had been a bad idea so late in the evening. Gina was few steps behind Helen and also greeted them, a happy smile on her face, looking well rested.

Helen headed for the coffee maker and Will raised his eyebrows but realized it was probably for Gina. When the two reached the counter, Helen turned around to look at Gina and Will noticed the two obviously had a quick, silent conversation with their eyes. The last straw was obviously Helen's raised eyebrow because then Gina raised her hands in surrender, walked to the table and sat down next to Henry.

There were three seats on either side of the table and one on both ends. They had a bigger table in the dining room but it had become a habit to eat breakfast here, whenever they had the time. Normally Helen sat at the end of the table, Will was on her left side, Henry on the right and Kate next to Will. At first Kate and Henry had sat next to each other but after one infamous food fight Kate was repositioned to the other side of the table. Sometimes Big Guy ate with them and his place was next to Henry, the seat Gina now used.

"Did you sleep well?" Will asked their guest, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite sure if he pulled it off.

"Yes, thank you," she said with a little smile. She didn't look awkward, Will noted. Actually, she looked like she belonged here, like this little family breakfast was an everyday occurrence to her. "And you?"

"Ah, not so well I'm afraid," Will winced.

"Insomnia?"

"We watched movies," Henry joined the conversation. "Might have stayed up too late."

"Might have?" Will raised his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus putting two sugars into the coffee cup and a splash of milk, more for the color than the taste, he was sure, and something that looked a lot like some kind of spice. He risked a quick glance. Cinnamon? Definitely not the first time she fixes a cup of coffee for that girl. He'd never seen Magnus get even close to a coffee maker voluntarily so this was new.

"Come on, Will," Kate said. "You fell asleep halfway through the second flick. There's no way you're tired."

"I did _not_ fall asleep," Will disagreed. "I just rested my eyes a little."

Magnus poured herself a cup of tea and made her way to the table.

"Dude, you drooled all over my couch!"

Suddenly the conversation came to a halt when Helen placed the coffee cup in front of Gina and then sat down next to her instead of getting to her normal seat at the end of the table. No words were exchanged but the women shared a smile again which obviously told everything they needed to tell each other. This non-verbal communication was really starting to bother Will. Most of all because he couldn't read it, no matter how he tried.

"I'm taking the morning off," Helen said like she hadn't noticed the sudden silence. "I hope you can handle the Sanctuary for a few hours, Will?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded absentmindedly, trying not to focus on how Gina reached for the honey that was set at the end of the table and gave it to Helen. It was like Gina knew after one glance at the tea cup that Helen wanted honey with _this_ blend but sugar with everything else.

"Good. We're going to spend the morning in the city. We'll be back after lunch."

"Let me guess," Kate said. "Shopping?"

"Yes," Helen nodded and once again Will frowned. Well he knew she had an impressive collection of clothes and shoes and he knew they had to come from somewhere but he just couldn't imagine Magnus shopping.

"And some sightseeing, too," Helen said and got up all of a sudden. Will wondered why but then he heard the toaster, the unique sound it made when the crispy breads jumped up.

Out of the corner of his eye again Will watched how she picked up the pieces of toast but instead of heading back to the table, she walked to the cutting board.

"Remember to give Steve his antibiotics," Helen said, giving Will an excuse to actually look at her. She was cutting off the toast crusts.

"Yes, of course," Will said and turned his attention back to his own breakfast. "At ten o'clock?" He took a sip of the already cold coffee and then a small bite of an apple. Not a good combination, he realized with a little wince.

"Yes."

"You want me to take care of the weapons delivery or should we reschedule it?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Kate," Helen said and headed back to the table with two plates and a jar of raspberry jelly. When she sat down, Will noted that her plate held two slices of toast, crusts still intact, plus the crusts she had cut from Gina's slices. Maybe he stared a second too long because Gina picked up on his look.

"Oh, this?" she asked and pointed at the plate in front of her. "I finally decided I'm old enough to admit I really hate the crusts." She started to spread the jelly on the bred slices.

Well that wasn't what bothered Will, really. What bothered him was that Helen just sat her at the table and ran around the kitchen bringing food to her and acted like it was perfectly normal. And Gina wasn't awkward about it at all. There was something so... casual about their interaction. Equal, like they did this in turns and now was Gina's turn to sit down and be pampered.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of those either," he answered with a polite little smile.

"So," Kate started, obviously needing to fill the awkward silence that was threatening to fall. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Twenty-five years," Gina answered and suddenly Henry almost choked on his coffee.

The women looked at him, obviously waiting for an explanation for his outburst. "Don't mean to imply anything, Doc, but... Don't you feel a bit like... you know. Cradle robber?"

The women exchanged looks.

"How old do you think I am?" Gina asked.

"Uh... Between thirty-seven and forty-two. But that's just my guess and obviously can't be right."

Gina raised her eyebrows and then turned to smile at Helen. "That always cheers me up, you know. Makes me feel young and vibrant again."

"Tell me about it," Helen smirked and Will could see there was something she was just dying to say about the vibrant part but held herself back because of the company. For that he was grateful. This was getting awkward enough as it was.

"So, uh, how much am I off? Years, decades or centuries?" Henry asked, breaking the moment and the intense eye contact between the – Will was pretty sure it was safe to assume – lovers.

"Only decades," she said with an amused smile. "I'll turn sixty-seven this year."

"So you were forty-two when you met," Will did the math out loud.

"Yes," Gina confirmed with a nod. "Instead of the twelve you assumed me to be."

"So," Kate started and then stopped, obviously trying to decide if she should ask or stay silent. "What _are_ you?"

"I'm human," Gina said and took a sip of her coffee.

"No, I mean... I'm sure it's an interesting story and all but, what are you _two_?" she pulled the spoon out of her cereal and pointed at Helen, then Gina, then repeated the pattern a few times before she dropped the spoon back into the bowl and splashed some milk over the table.

"We're friends," Helen answered.

"With benefits, right?" Kate asked and Will could feel himself blush. He could always count on Kate to ask the awkward questions they didn't really need the answers for.

"Oh, yes," Gina said and her tone could only be described as smug.

"Definitely with benefits," Helen continued casually and took a bite of her toast. Or, more specifically the crust of Gina's toast which she had dipped in honey.

They were all now staring at Magnus who continued her breakfast like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"I don't like to discuss my personal affairs," Helen said, sounding more like her boss persona again. "But I'm sure Gina can offer you some dirty details if you need those." OK now _that, _wasn't like Magnus at all, Will noted.

"Can I show them the tape?" Gina asked and now Will was sure they were just pulling their leg. At least he really hoped they were.

"Of course, dear."

"Alright," Henry sighed. "Point taken. None of our business."

"There's a _tape?_" Kate just had to ask.

"Oh, several," Helen said with a smile. "But they're all PG, I'm afraid."

"Not a bad idea, though," Gina said casually and drank the last of her coffee.

"We'll discuss that later."

* * *

><p>AN: Feedback is always appreciated! It only takes a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are property of their lawful owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made. I only own Gina and what little plot this story has. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. When the ladies got back from the city, Magnus went back to her work, big part of it being important teleconferences so they didn't see her for hours. Gina helped the rest of them with the afternoon feedings and it was obvious it wasn't the first time for her. She knew her way around the Sanctuary and Will wondered how often she visited and if she had actually lived there at some point. The air was full of easy small-talk but Will noticed the mood wasn't quite as cheerful as it had been on the breakfast.

Henry had to run some updates on the security protocols but Will, Gina and Kate decided to relax a little. They were slumped on the media room couch, watching some soap opera – one of those where the actors only have one expression each – when Helen walked in.

"You done yet?" Gina asked as soon as she heard the footsteps.

"Yes," Magnus answered as she walked behind the couch and put her hands on the back of it, one on either side of Gina's head. "What on Earth are you watching?"

"Quality entertainment," Kate said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wanna join us?" Gina asked and turned her head a little to place a gentle kiss on Helen's knuckles

"I'd rather not." She sounded quite disgusted with the idea.

"You sound like you need a hot bath," Gina said and glanced at Helen over her shoulder. "And a nap."

"I wouldn't mind for a backrub, either," Helen said with a tired smile. It was obvious the meetings had been exhausting. Will hoped there was no world threatening crisis boiling over right now but she probably would have mentioned if it was something urgent.

"That can be arranged." Gina got up and turned to speak to Will and Kate. "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon."

"You're thanking _us_?" Kate asked. "You helped us all afternoon. We thank _you_."

Gina nodded. "Nice to know I could help." She smiled gently at Helen and then turned to speak to Will again: "Could you please tell the Big Guy we'll eat dinner in our room?"

Will waited a beat, expecting Magnus to either disagree or confirm that but she said nothing. "Sure," he said finally and wondered what Gina had done to earn the right to boss Magnus around. He was probably happier if he didn't know.

The rest of them ate dinner together and then retreated to their own quarters or went out. Will stayed at the Sanctuary, though, just in case something urgent came up. He didn't want to disturb Magnus tonight.

Will stayed in his office most of the evening, finishing some paperwork and just reading. The Sanctuary library was amazing. Even now, after two years, he had barely scratched the surface of the huge book collection. In fact, he was certain he would never work his way through it because Helen kept filling the shelves with new books.

It was past eleven on Saturday evening when his neck started to protest on the reading session and he decided to grab a sandwich and then go to bed. When he reached the kitchen, he decided to take a cup of tea, too, and eat in the kitchen instead of taking the food with him to his room. He was halfway through his cup and the sports section of the newspaper when he heard giggling all of a sudden. _Kate?_ Will wondered but soon realized there were two voices and they got closer and closer. And Kate didn't giggle. Well neither did anyone else at the Sanctuary.

Finally Helen and Gina stepped into the kitchen, looking like teenage girls, leaning close to each other, whispering secrets and – yes – giggling. Will raised his eyebrows at the sight. They looked... drunk. No, more like tipsy.

"Hello," he said softly when neither of the women seemed to notice his presence.

"Will!" Helen called and flashed him a wide smile.

"Having fun, are we?" he asked and took a gulp of tea.

"Oh, yes. We had some champagne."

"Really?" Will raised his eyebrows. "I honestly thought alcohol has no effect on you."

"She just needs lots of it," Gina explained and chuckled. "As do I."

"And we never get a hangover."

"We came to pick another bottle. Well third to be precise."

"Sure. Just forget I'm here. I'll finish this cup and then I'm off to bed." Will turned back to his newspaper and took a sip of the tea again.

"No need to hurry," Gina said sweetly. "We're not planning to stay."

Gina finally let go of Helen's arm to get to the refrigerator. She yanked the door open and bent over to take the bottle. Will heard a metallic cling which seemed out of place and glanced at the woman. His eyes widened when he noticed Gina had handcuffs hanging from the belt loop of her jeans.

"Magnus," he said softly and glanced at the cuffs again. "Do I wanna know?"

"Probably not," she said after few seconds of thinking.

"You can see the tape tomorrow," Gina said and straightened up, the champagne bottle in her hand.

Will glanced at Magnus who shook her head. Whether it meant 'there's no tape' or 'you're not gonna see it', he wasn't sure.

Gina closed the fridge door and turned around, the bottle in her left hand and in her right – whipped cream of all things. She flashed a flirty smile at Helen.

"Gina..." she said softly. "You're gonna give Will nightmares."

"Ah, no..." Will said. "Not nightmares. Just... very disturbing dreams."

"How is that a bad thing?" Gina asked and Will decided it might be better not to answer that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Too OOC? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All recognizable characters are property of their lawful owners. This story is written for entertainment purposes only and no profit is made. I only own Gina and what little plot this story has. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Leaving<strong>

It was Sunday morning, early Sunday morning to be precise, and Will was heading to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He was just about to come down the stairs when he noticed the entrance hall wasn't empty. Gina and Helen were standing in the doorway, preparing to say their goodbyes. Right now they were just standing there, having one of those silent conversations with their eyes again. If Will wasn't sure before, he was now: these two weren't just old friends fooling around, there was something much deeper between them. No matter how they flirted with their words, the looks always said something more.

Will felt like an intruder so he turned around and decided to go back to his room for a moment.

"I will miss you," Helen's soft voice reached his ears and suddenly he couldn't bring himself to leave but turned around instead, pressing his back against the wall, trying to melt into the shadows to stay unnoticed.

"And I'll miss you," Gina answered and their hushed voices sounded painfully loud in the empty hall.

"You could have stayed until the evening."

"I have a train to catch, Helen."

"We need to work on that phobia of yours. Flying is perfectly safe."

"Says a woman who has crashed two helicopters in a year."

"Fair argument. But that only proves that flying with _me _isn't safe."

"Alright. We'll work on that." Gina smiled. "You find the time and I'll find the courage."

"It's a deal."

Will noticed the intense eye contact and the little smiles on their lips and knew they had both just promised something equally difficult, bordering impossible. And they were both very much aware of that fact.

"I have to go, Helen," Gina whispered.

_Wish you didn't._ Will wasn't sure if Helen said it out loud but he heard the words none the less, loud and clear.

"There's still an abnormal living in my attic," Gina said, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

"It's a rat, Gina," Helen said with laughter in her voice.

"You never know for sure. Maybe you should come check it out. It might be something dangerous."

"Yeah, maybe I should. When I find the time."

No _ifs_ there, Will noticed.

"Time is something we both have plenty of, Helen. I'm not going anywhere."

Helen nodded and leaned to place a gentle kiss on Gina's cheek. "Have a safe trip," she said softly.

"I will. Take care."

One last smile and then she was gone.

Or so they thought, until Helen tried close the door and Gina put her feet in between to stop it. She yanked the door open, planted one kiss on Helen's lips, flashed a wicked grin and _then_ turned around and walked away. Helen chuckled to herself and shook her head when she closed the door.

When she finally turned around, she looked straight into Will's eyes and he knew he had been noticed the moment he walked into the room. He nodded to acknowledge her observation. She made a small movement with her head that Will assumed to mean "follow me" and then headed for the kitchen, walking slow enough for him to catch her before she even reached the corridor.

"Think you could help her?" Helen asked when Will fell in step beside her.

He decided it was useless to play dumb and act like he had no idea what she was talking about. "I've treated a few patients with a fear of flying. The results were good. Not excellent but significant."

"It's a fourteen-hour train trip. One-way."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"So... How often does she take this trip?"

"More often than I take the one-hour flight."

"Am I sensing guilt?"

"Yes, you are. But we both knew what we were getting at when we started."

Will didn't really need to know what that was. He wasn't even sure if Helen and Gina had a word for their relationship. He noticed Helen rubbed her wrists as they walked.

"Handcuffs too tight?" he asked casually.

"No, I just-" Helen went silent, obviously realizing maybe she shouldn't answer that question.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Squirmed too much," she said firmly. Will chuckled.

"I apologize for all the possible traumas we might have inflicted on you last night, Will."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll live. For a moment, though, she looked like she was going to demonstrate what she wanted to do with the whipped cream. That would have been awkward."

Suddenly Helen stopped walking. Will turned to look at her and noticed a weird look on her face. Embarrassed, perhaps? It was such a rare look on her that he couldn't be sure.

"Magnus?"

"I need to ask Henry to delete a few security cam recordings."

"She jumped you in the hallway?"

Helen cleared her throat and started walking again. "Yes," she mumbled.

"With the whipped cream?"

"I don't want to discuss this, Will."

"Well... It looks like Gina got her tape after all."

Helen tossed him a murderous glance but he only chuckled in return.

"She makes you happy," Will stated after few silent seconds. "Despite all the embarrassment."

"More than that, Will," she sighed. "She makes me feel normal."

"But it's complicated," he finished her sentence.

"Everything about my life is complicated, Will. Especially relationships."

"You gave her your blood." It was a statement, not a question.

"It was the only option."

Will knew there was a whole story behind that but he didn't need to know the details. Especially since he knew it couldn't be a pretty story. No need to rip those wounds open again.

"How did she earn the right to boss you around?" Will asked when they reached the kitchen.

"I've never been more than Helen to her, Will." She walked to the tea pot. "Not doctor Magnus, not a boss or a colleague, not an idol. Just Helen."

Will nodded. "An equal."

"Yes. She respects me, as I respect her, but she's not afraid of me." She filled two cups with the steaming tea, ignoring the loaded coffee maker in the corner even though she certainly knew Will prefered to start his morning with bit more caffeine. He didn't feel offended.

"Are _you_ afraid of _her?_" Will asked, voice laced with humor.

"No, but sometimes I think I should be." She gave the other cup to Will and they made their way to the table. "She deleted the president's phone number from my speed dial to makes space for her own." Helen snorted, obviously still shocked about the said incident.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes."

"And you let her?"

"You see, that's the funny part. I did."

"You're whipped," Will snorted.

"Occasionally, yes." Helen chuckled. "But I can give as good as I get." That little smile on her lips was bordering flirty and it ghostly reminded Will of Gina.

"She's rubbing off on you," Will commented and Helen's smile only widened, now completed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, snap out of it, Magnus," he sighed. "You're scaring me."

Helen chuckled and reached for newspaper that was neatly folded in the middle of the table. "Sports or news?"

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That's it. Let me know what you think. We might hear more of this Gina girl in the future if you're interested and if I come up with anything worth writing.


End file.
